jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KochamSzczerbatkaPL/,, Przetrwać Noc Furii "
'Witajcie ! Oto mój blog o przygodach Czkawki, Szczerbatka i innych ! Oto kontynuacja po części Jak wytresować smoka 2 . Myślę że się wam spodoba ... ' ',,'Przetrwać Noc Furii " Rozdział 1 Szczerbatek (smok) mrmrgrgr ( chodźmy polatać proooooszę ). ja (Czkawka) : Szczerbatku mówiłem ci za chwilkę gdy Astrid i Wichura przylecą. Szczerbatek : mrmrmrmgrgrgrgmgmgrgmgmr( Wichurka ?! Ta piękna smoczyca ?! ) ja : Tak dokładnie ona i Astrid ¦ . Gdy Czkawka i Szczerbatek rozmawiali przyszła Astrid i im przerwała mówiąc. Astrid : Witaj Szczerbatku, cześć Czkawka!Tooo lecimy na zakazanom polanę ? Ja : Sam nie wiem, mogło by nam się coś stać pośród dzikich smoków . Astrid: Może tam spotkamy drugą Nocną Furię. Powiedziała interesująco. Ja: Dobrze, ale musimy być ostrożni. Lecieliśmy cały dzień i całą noc, gdy brakowało nam jedzenia smoki nam pomagały złowić ryby. Szczerbatek bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Wichurką, myśle że coś między nimi będzie . Gdy tak sobie lecieliśmy Astrid zaskoczona zaczeła coś mówić : Astrid : Czkawka! Ty też to widzisz ?!Tam na wodzie coś pływa. Ja : Czy to pływająca książka ? Astrid : Wyłówmy ją ! Gdy ją łowiłem zaczęła się świecić, wylądowaliśmy na wysepce i zacząłem czytać : Ja : Tu jest napisane że mamy Nocną Furię. Astrid : A na Thora ta książka wie ? Ja : Myślę że to nie jest jakaś tam ksiązka, dobrze, czytam dalej. Macie 1 z 8 Furi, furię są takie: Astrid przerwała mi. Astrid : Czekaj, czekaj a jak Sączysmark lub bliźniaki se z nas żartują ? Ja: Myślę że nie, ponieważ nie wiedzieli o tej wyprawie. Nagle ta ksiązka tak się zaczęła świecić że nas oślepiła, gdy przestała tak lśnić zaczęła mówić to co ma napisane: książka : Furię są takie : Błękitna furia, słoneczna furia,powietrzna furia, ziemna furia, ognista furia, zżyta z ziemią furia i wasza nocna furia . Ja : Ale to jest tylko siedem a gdzie ósma ? książka : Właśnie, ta ósma jest nie bezpieczna nazywa się Mroczna furia, trzeba ją odmienić by stała się dobra, bo świat będzie coraz gorszy.Sama nie wiem jak ją odmienić, ale nie ukazałam się wam bez powodu. Astrid : Tooo... ta jedna furia jest zła, a gdzie znajdziemy inne ? książka : Te zagadke rozwiążecie podróżując po zakątkach świata, ale przyda wam się pomoc w odnalezieniu furi. Ja: Wiemy kto się nada. książka : Będę z wami podróżowała, i wam pomagała odnaleść Harmonię. Astrid : Ymmmm..... Harmonię ? Ja : Co to takiego ? książka : Gdy furię będą razem, będą nie pokonane, lecz muszą pracować z dobrem a nie ze złem, każda jest stworzona do czegoś innego, każda jest inna. Musicie je znaleść i ochronić bo ich jest tylko po kilka z każdego gatunku. Gdy chociaż jedna zginie, świat przewróci się do góry nogami ! Trochę się zaniepokoiłem. Astrid : Jak to ? książka : Gdy zginie Błękitna furia, ocean zacznie wariować, woda się nikogo nie będzie słuchała i może będzie mogła zalać planetę, gdy zginie słoneczna furia do końca świata będzie tylko i wyłącznie ciemność, zimno i tajemniczość. Gdy zginie Powietrzna furia zaczną sie trąby powietrzne, tornada. Gdy zginie ziemna furia zacznom się trzęsienia ziemi. Gdy zginie ogista furia będą wybuchały wulkany, lawa z podziemi wypłynie na powieszchnie. Gdy zginie nocna furia na zawsze będzie słońce, nie będzie chmur, deszczu, i wyschną wszystkie rośliny i wszyscy zginom.Gdy zginie zżyta z ziemią furia, cały świat spadnie z układu słonecznego. Rozdział 2 Wraz z Astrid polecieliśmy do wioski, na wyspę Berk, gdzie zastaliśmy moją matkę Valkę i jej smoka o dwóch parach skrzydeł Chmuroskoka. Valka : Gdzie byliście synku przez te dwie doby ? Martwiłam się . Ja bez zastanowienia opowiedziałem jej całą historię, i zapytałem się czy mogę wyruszyć w świat w raz z przyjaciółmi. Po długim główkowaniu zgodziła się, i zapytała : Valka: A kto cię zastąpi? Wioska sobie nie poradzi bez ciebie. I czy wrócisz ? Ja : Oczywiścię że wrócę jak najprędzej, gdy znajdziemy wszystkie furię, i wiem kto mnie zastąpi. Zostawiłem z Pyskaczem Szczerbatka i poszedłem sie przejść, myślałem bardzo długo nad tą wyprawą, wreszcie zapukałem do drzwi Astrid i zapytałem się : Ja : Czy powiedziałaś wszystkim o naszej wyprawie ? Astrid : Oczywiście. Dałem jej buziaka na dobrznoc bo się już kładła, i czym prędzej pognałem do Śledzika, zaczeliśmy rozmawiać . Ja: Czy chcesz napewno lecieć z nami ? Śledzik : No, właśnie w tej sprawie że nooo... Boję się! I wolę zostać tutaj w domu . Ja : Tak myślałem, dla tego powierzę ci odpowiedzialne zadanie, jak z nami nie lecisz zajmiesz się Berk, zastąpisz mnie, dasz sobię radę, wierzę w ciebie ! Śledzik : Ja ? Czemu akurat ja ? Ja : Ponieważ wiem że zawsze marzyłeś zostać wodzem, nie lecisz z nami i nadajesz się do tego . Śledzik : Nie zawiodę! Dobrze jest późno ululam księżnisię i idę spać dobranoc! Ja : Pa! Poszedłem do domu przekąsiłem coś i dałem kilkanaście ryb Szczerbatkowi, poczym usiadłem na fotel i natychmiastowo zasnęłem. Rankiem pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi, poszedłem po Astrid, Sączysmarka, bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę i wyruszyliśmy. I tak zaczęła się nasza wielka przygoda. Rozdział 3 Gdy płyneliśmy, nie lecieliśmy smokami bo by się zbyt przemęczyły, siedziałem z Astrid na ławce trzymając się za ręcę, patrzyliśmy jak smoczki się bawią, dziwne było to że Szczerbatek i Wichurka poszli gdzieś do jakiejś kabiny. Otworzyłem książkę i sobię z nią rozmawiałem, cały dzień mieliśmy wolne na odpoczynek, przydzieliliśmy sobie kabiny, ja i Astrid w jednej, w drugiej Szpadka i Sączysmark, zdziwiło nas to że chcą być razem w jednym pokoju, a w trzeciej Mieczyk ze smokami. Wszyscy wieczorem usiedliśmy przy stole pod pokładem, oprócz kapitana który się nazywał Leszcz, dziwne imie, ale ni gorsze od mojego. Razem rozmawialiśmy o naszej wyprawie, Astrid wyciągnęła książkę i mówiła gdzie mamy szukać gdy nagle : Mieczyk : Jajko znoszom koguty to czemu krowa miałczy ? Szpadka : Taak co?? Przecież się pomyliłeś, pies znosi jajo, a mrówki miałczą ! Mieczyk : A tak sory. Sączysmark : uspokujcie się zamiast gadac o składaniu jaj powiedzmy o mnie i o Szpadce. Ja: Nie będziemy z nikim o swoich rzeczach rozmawiać, porozmawiamy o naszej wyprawie. Astrid : No właśnie to jest na poważnie! księga : Zacznijcie szukać błękitnej furi. Macie troche informacji o niej : Błękitna furia nazwa tego smoka pochodzi od niezwykle pięknego koloru łusek i od tego że żyje pod wodą. Błękitna furia je głównie ryby.Niepogardzi też jajkami i szynką. Smok lubi przebywać na dużych polanach najlepiej niedaleko wody i gdzie księżyc najlepiej świeci. Smok walczy równie doskonale co jego pobratyńcy jednak kiedy jest pełnia może być dwa razy silniejszy. Smoki te wyglądają prawie tak samo jak Nocne furie.Różni je błękitna skóra która ma gdzie niegdzie ciemniejsze łuski.Smok pozbawiony bransolety traci swoją barwe i staje się czarny ciągną się za tym nieprzyjemne skutki.Smoki te w przeciwięstwie do swojich pobratyńców doskonale maskują się w dzień, szczegulnie w wodzie.Błękitna furia ma zdolności do doskonałego kamuflażu.Niezwykły kolor skury czyni ją praktycznie niewidzialną w wodzie i na niebie .Smok strzela mroczną plazmą która jest silniejsza od plazmy Nocnej furi, lecz gdy nocna furia ma tak jaby swoją furię, jedynie w tedy jest silniejsza od błękitnej furi.Posiada równierz zdolności echolokacyjne.W pełnie smok jest właściwie nie do pokonania ale ciężko wtedy nad nią zapanować.Czasem smok sam nad sobą niepanuje.Jest mniej szybka co Nocna furia .Magiczna bransoleta dostarcza jej niezwykłej mocy legędy głoszą że jej łzy świecą i leczą rany.Smok jest nieufny wobec nikogo kto mógłby skraść jego bransolete.Smok zreguły jest niebezpieczny jednak jeśli niewidzi w tobie zagrożenia to da ci żyć .Bestia ta jest inteligętna jedyna w swojim rodzaju, odważna ,szalona,wierna,przyjecielska,nieufna,ma niezwykłą intuicję i jeśli cię zna to prawie czyta ci w twojich myślach bywa nie do opanowania.Smoka da się jedynie wytresować jeśli jego bransoleta wskarze że jesteś godny jego zaufanie.Jeśli tak się stanie bransoleta zaświeci niezwykłym światłem a smok cie nie zabije.Potem trzeba zdobyć jego zaufanie najlepiej dać smokowi makrele albo pstrąga nie pogardzi też łososiem.Następnie należy podejść niepatrząc na niego i doknąć jego nosa.Nim się nauczysz na nim latać upewnij się że ci napewno ufa a ty jemu inaczej możesz nieźle się posiniaczyć.Jeśli go wytresujesz będziesz z nim zrzyty do końca swojich dni i choćby niewiem co byś zrobił on cie nie zostawi.To nie tylko więź psychiczna ale też magiczna .Możesz mieć niemałe problemy jeśli jest pełnia bo smok już może wtedy nie być sobą będzie miał tyle energi w sobie że za nic ciebie się nie posłucha radze nie latać na nim w pełnie no chyba że masz doświadczenie albo chcesz się zabić, po pełni smok znów jest sobą. Błękitna Furia panuje nad wodą,może wytworzyć fale która może ci nawet urwać głowę, może cię dotknąć a zamienisz się w zwykłą kałużę. To tyle troche dużo na temat, lecz ten smok dla mnie jest fantastyczny, poszukajmy jego gdzieś na środku oceanu gdzie występuje mała wysepka nazywana Naguną. Ja : Wspaniały smok! Astrid : Po prostu brak mi słów! Sączysmark : Wyobraziłem sobie go i jest fantastyczny! Mieczyk : By było nim fajnie porazwalać co nie siostra? Szpadka : No przecież! Ja : księgo ile będziemy tam płynąć ? księga : Około 3 doby. Astrid : Dobrze, jest już późno lepiej się położyć spać, dobranoc wszystkim! Zjedliśmy bułki, mięso i ryby. Położyliśmy się spać. Zasnąłem. O 2 w nocy się obudziłem, Astrid w pokoju nie było, akurat kapitan sobie zrobił przerwę i się zatrzymaliśmy na jakiejś wyspie, poszedłem się przejść. Gdy szłem przy plaży zauważyłem Astrid siedzącom na drzewie, krzyknąłem : Ja : Astrid ! Astrid : Ooo... cześć Czkawka czemu nie śpisz ? Ja : Nie mogłem zasnąć, a dla czego ty siedzisz na tym drzewie ? Astrid : Nie mogłam zasnąć i nudziło mi się :) . Powiedziała po czym zaprosiała mnie na jej ulubione drzewko, rozmawialiśmy bardzo długo. Poszliśmy kawałek do wody, na początku nie śmiało, później ona się przewróciła, chciałem pomóc jej wstać, ale mnie pociągnęła za rękę i sam wpadłem do wody, chlapaliśmy się, wygłupialiśmy. Gdy nam się znudziło wracaliśmy do łodzi. Napotkaliśmy po drodze wielkiego Tajfumeranga, zaatakował nas, zaczeliśmy uciekać do wody on tam nie może ziać ogniem, gdy do nas wszedł nie mógł ziać i szponami chciał nas poszarpać. Gdy nas próbował uderzyć przyglądałem mu się i zdawało mi się że go znam. Ja : Tak! Już wiem! Astrid : Nie pora teraz na krzyki, mamy większy problem! Ja : Nie o to chodzi wiem kim jest ten smok to Płomień! Smok na imie Płomień natychmiastowo się uspokoił, gdy się schylił rozpoznał mnie i Astrid. Tajfumerang zaczął robić sztuczki które kidyś Mieczyk go nauczył gdy się spotkali na Berk. Ja : Jejku, nie wiem co powiedzieć, to ty Płomień! Byłem tak uradowany że brak mi było słów. Astrid : A jak na króla piorunów się tu znalazłeś ? Płomień : ggrrrrchhhrrrr ( zacząłem podróżować ) Ja : Może byś chciał lecieć z nami szukać Furi ? Astrid opowiedziała mu całą historię, on natomiast się zgodził. Powiedziałem mu że znajdzie się kabina dla niego u nas na statku a on na to : Płomień : grrrmrrr... (Mogę wam stróżować, będę lecieć nad wami, a gdy się zmęczę polecę na okręt) Zgodziliśmy się, polecieliśmy na nim do statku, była 8 rano, wszyscy wstali na śniadanie oprócz? Sączysmarka i Szpadki?! Wichurki i Hakokła ?! Zastanawialiśmy się co się z nimi dzieje, z resztą sami nie długo przyjdą. Pokazaliśmy Tajfumeranga, wszyscy byli zachfyceni a zwłaszcza Mieczyk, który ze smokiem zżył się najbardziej. 'Nie długo rozdział 4 ! :D Myśle że będziecie czytać ;) .' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach